Movie/TV shows with Fantasy
James McNally is on 6058 North Northcott Avenue, Chicago, Illinois, United States, and was born in Friday July 16, 1993. Trolls/Gallery Movies/TV Shows *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians (1995) *102 Dalmatians *A Boy Named Charlie Brown *A Charlie Brown Christmas *Adventure Time *Adventures in Music *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Adventures of Parsley *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Adventures of Spot *Aladdin *Aladdin and The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Alice in Wonderland (1985) *Alice in Wonderland (1999) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *Alice in Wonderland (Jetlag) *All Dogs Go To Heaven *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Alvin and the Chipmunks: the Series *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Anastasia *Angelina Ballerina *Animal Farm (1954) *Animal Farm (1999) *The Animal Shelf *Annabelle's Wish *The Aristocats *Arthur *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atlantis: Milo's Return *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *The Baby Triplets *Babe *Babes in Toyland (Disney) *Babes in Toyland (1997 Animated Film) *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *Bambi 1 & 2﻿ *Bananas in Pyjamas *Barney and Friends *Barney's Great Adventure *Barney Commercial *Barnyard *Bear in the Big Blue House *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Berenstain Bears *Beauty and the Beast *Big Bag *Big Top Pee-wee *The Black Cauldron *Bob the Builder *Bolt *Super Rhino *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) *Boo Boo Runs Wild *Breezly and Sneezly *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Brum *Bump *Bum Reviews *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Bugdie the Little Helicopter *A Bug's Life *Caillou *Camp Lazlo *Cars *Cartoons All-Star to the Rescue *The Cat in the Hat *Cats Don't Dance *Charlie and Lola *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie Chalk *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Chicken Little (2005) *Chicken Run *Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang *Christmas Time at the Fun Song Factory *Chorlton and the Wheelies *Christopher Crocodile *Cinderella *Cinderella 2 *Cinderella 3 *Cinderella (Jetlag) *Clangers *Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs *Codename: Kids Next Door *Coraline *Corpse Bride *Curious George (Movie & TV Show) *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey *Dick Dastardly and Muttley: Stop the Pigeon *Dinosaur *Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse *Disney Universe *Disney's Villains Revenge *Dispicable Me *Dive, Olly Dive *Dog and Duck *Dora the Explorer *Dr. Seuss The Animated Televised Classic Series *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas *Dr. Seuss Horton Hears A Who (2008) *Dragon Tales *Dragon's Lair *Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp *The Dreamstone *Dumbo *Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy *Edward and Friends *El Arca *The Emperor's New Groove *Epic Mickey *Family Guy *The Family Ness *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Fantasia *Fantasia (2000) *The Ferals *Feral TV *Ferngully *Festival of Family Classics *Fifi and the Flower Tots *Finding Nemo *Fireman Sam *Fireman Sam In Action *The First Snow of Winter *The Forgotten Toys *Fourways Farm *Franklin *Franklin & Friends *Franklin & The Green Knight *Fraklin & The Turtle Lake Treasure *Franklin's Magic Christmas *Fun Song Factory *Fun Song Factory 2 *The Fun Song Factory at Old Macdonald's Farm *Fun Song Factory: Fun and Games *Fun Song Factory: Nursery Rhyme Land *Geppetto *Get Ready for School Charlie Brown *The Get Along Gang *The Gingerbread Man *Goodies and the Beanstalk *Goodies Rule OK? *Garfield and Friends *Garfield the Movie *Garfield 2 *Garfield Gets Real *The Garfield Show *The Great Mouse Detective *The Greatest Minds in Advertising Join Forces *Go, Diego Go *Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids *Happiness is a Warm Blanket Charlie Brown *Happy Feet *Harry Potter Movies *Hattytown Tales *Heidi (Jetlag) *Herbie Movies *The Herbs *Helping Hand with The Puppet Favourites *Hercules *Hercules (TV Show) *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *High School Muscial 1, 2, and 3 *Hokey Wolf *Home on the Range *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Huxley Pig *I Am Weasel *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs *Invader Zim *It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Jay-Jay the Jet Plane *Jeff Dunham *The Jetsons *Johnson and Friends *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Game *Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild (Cut Scenes) *Katy Catterpillar *Kinect Disneyland Adventures *The King and I (1999 Animated Film) *Kingdom Hearts (Video Game) *Kipper *The Koala Brothers *Kung Fu Panda *Lady and the Tramp *The Land Before Time 1 -13 *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Leroy and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch *Stitch the Movie *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King II: Gamebreak *The Little Engine that Could (1991) *Little Einsteins *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2 *Little Red Riding Hood (Jetlag) *Little Women *Living Books *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper *Madagascar *Merry Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *The Penguins of Madagascar *Madeline *The Magic Gift of the Snowman (Jetlag) *Magic School Bus *Magilla Gorilla *Mary Poppins *Math Rabbit *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Winnie The Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2010) *Meet The Robinsons *Megamind *MetLife - Everyone *MetLife - First Step *Mickey Mouse Shorts *Goofy Shorts *Pluto Shorts *Donald Duck Shorts *Chip N' Dale Shorts *Mickey's Christmas Carol *The Prince and the Pauper *Ducktales (TV Series) *Ducktales The Movie *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers *A Goofy Movie *Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas *Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas *House of Mouse *Mickey's Magical Christmas *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey Donald And Goofy The Three Muskateers *A Tale Of Two Continents *Monkey and Al (ITV Digital and PG Tips) *Montana Jones *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters vs Aliens *Monty Python's Life of Brian *Monty Python's The Meaning of Life *Monty Python and the Holy Grail *Moschops *Mulan *Mulan 2 *Müller Wünderful Stuff *Mumfie *Muppets Enterprises *Nanny McPhee *Nellie the Elephant *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Noddy Live *Noddy's Toyland Adventures *The Nutcracker (Jetlag) *Oakie Doke *The Official BBC Children in Need Medley *Old Bear and Friends *Oliver and Company *Once Upon a Forest *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Over The Hedge *Paddington Bear *Paddington Goes to the Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington's Birthday Bonanza *The Pebble and the Penguin *Pelle the Police Car *The Perishers *Peter Pan *Peter Pan: Return to Never Land *Peter Potamus *Phineas and Ferb *Piglet's Big Movie *Pingu *Playbox *Pob *Portland Bill *Pound Puppies (1980's TV Show) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *The Pink Panther *Pinocchio *Pocahontas (Disney) *Pocahontas (Jetlag) *Pokemon *The Polar Express *Polly World *The Producers *Postman Pat *The Princess and the Frog *Quest for Camelot *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown *Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Great Santa Claus Caper *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Pumpkin Who Couldn’t Smile *The Raggy Dolls *Reader Rabbit's Interactive Reading Journey 1 *Reader Rabbit's Interactive Reading Journey 2 *Reader Rabbit's Interactive Math Journey *Reader Rabbit's Math Ages 6-9 *Reader Rabbit Playtime For Baby *Reader Rabbit's Toddler *Reader Rabbit's Preschool *Reader Rabbit's Kindergarten *Reader Rabbit Reading Ages 4-6 *Reader Rabbit's 1st Grade *Reader Rabbit's 2nd Grade *The Ren & Stimpy Show *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Richie Rich *The Road to El Dorado *Roary the Racing Car *Robin Hood *Rock A Doodle *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed away with a Kiss *Rosie and Jim *Rover Dangerfield *Rubbadubbers *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Sailor Moon *Saludos Amigos *Sandra the Fairytale Detective *Sandy and Mr Flapper *School Zone *Scottish Falsetto Sock Puppet Theatre *The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 *Sesame Street *Sinbad: The Legend of the Seven Seas *Shining Time Station *Shrek 1, 2, 3 and 4 *Silly Symphony *Singin in the Rain *Skunk Fu! *Sleeping Beauty (Disney) *Sleeping Beauty (Jetlag) *The Smurfs *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Song of the South *Sonic SatAM *Sonic Underground *Space Jam *Spirit: The Stallion of the Cinnamaron *Spitting Image *Spongebob Squarepants *Stoppit And Tidyup *Super Why *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess 2 *The Swan Princess 3 *The Sword in the Stone *Tangled *Tarzan *Teddy Bear Sing-a-long *Telebugs *Teletubbies *Theodore Tugboat *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *The Three Caballeros *Thumbelina *The Tidings *The Tigger Movie *Tractor Tom *The Thief And The Cobbler *Tom and Jerry *The Tomica World Show *Topsy and Tim *Top Cat *Toy Story 1, 2, & 3 *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command TV Series *Total Drama Series *Tots TV *Tots TV: American Adventure *Tots TV: Snowy Adventure *Tots TV: The Big Treasure Adventure *Tots Video *TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Up *Victor and Hugo, Bunglers in Crime *Walk on the Wild Side *Wallace and Gromit *Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour *Waybuloo *Wally Gator *The Weakest Link: Puppet Special *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet *Wind in the Willows (1983) *Wind in the Willows (1987) *Wind in the Willows (1995) *Wind in the Willows (1996) *Wind in the Willows (CTC/TTC) *Wind in the Willows: Tales of Two Toads *The Wiggles Movie *The Wish Fish Family *The Witches *The Wombles *Wombling Free *Yellow Submarine *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of Spruce Goose *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi Bear (2010) *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's First Christmas *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt Season 1 The Wild Thronberrys Movie (AnimatedFan Style) *Eliza Thornberry - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Darwin - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Phaedra - Kala (Tarzan) *Nigel Thornberry - Roger (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Cordelia Thornberry - Nanny (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Marianne Thornberry - Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Debbie Thornberry - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Donnie Thornberry - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Cheetah Cubs - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Tally (Cheetah Cub) - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Akela (Cheetah Mother) - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Jomo - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Sarah Wellington - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Victoria - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Jane - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Schoolgirl 1 - Jenny (Oliver and Company) *Schoolgirl 2 - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Schoolgirl 3 - Wendy (Peter Pan) *Reggie (Squirrel) - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Squirrel 1 - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Squirrel 2 - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Mrs. Fairgood - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Thunder - Manny (Ice Age) *Shaman Mnyambo - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Rhino - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Bree Blackbrun - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Sloan Blackburn - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Tim (Park Ranger) - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Colonel Radclff Thornberry - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Zebu - Simba (The Lion King) *Cart Owner - Skipper (Madagascar) *Gorilla - Patou (Rock A Doodle) *Boko - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Baaka Leader - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Poacher - Zeus (Hercules) Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (AnimatedFan Style) *Princess Aurora/Briar Rose - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Prince Phillip - Fievel (An American Tail) *Flora - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Fauna - Tanya (An American Tail) *Merryweather - Bridget (An American Tail) *King Hubert - Hiram (The Great Mouse Detective) *King Stefen - Papa (An American Tail) *Queen Leah - Mama (An American Tail) *Jasmine - Wendy (Peter Pan) *Sultan - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Iago - Ferdinand (Babe) *Abu - Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) *Rajah - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *The Duke - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Aneesa - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Hakeem - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Painter - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Sharma - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) A Jungle Animals Tale *Olivia - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Miss Kitty - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Baby Hercules - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Basil - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Mrs. Judson - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Wilbur - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bartok - Timon (The Lion King) *Zozi - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Prince Ivan - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Pooka - Zazu (The Lion King) *Anastasia - Skippy Bunny, Nemo, Scamp, Patch, Young Copper, Bambi, Young Simba, Young Kovu, and Oliver (Robin Hood, Finding Nemo, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures, The Fox and the Hound, Bambi, The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and Oliver and Company) *Thumbelina - Sis Rabbit, Plume, Angel, Pooka, Penny, Faline, Young Nala, Young Kiara, and Marie (Robin Hood, The Enchanted Forset, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures, Anastasia, 101 Dalmatians, Bambi, The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and The Aristocats) *Phoebus - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Esmeralda - Penny (The Rescuers) *Ratigan - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Fidget - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Pete - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Cruella De Vil - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Jafar - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Toughy - Genie (Aladdin) *Dacshie - Mushu (Mulan) *Boris - Sebastain (The Little Mermaid) *Pedro - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *The English Bulldog - Tantor (Tarzan) *Peg - Terk (Tarzan) *Ratigan's Henchman - Edgar, Clayton, Stromboli, and The Ringmaster (The Aristocats, Tarzan, Pinocchio, and Dumbo) *Scar - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) A Jungle Animals Tale 2: Dot Goes West *Olivia - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Miss Kitty - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Baby Hercules - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Basil - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Mrs. Judson - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Wilbur - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Megara - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Friend Owl - Zeus (Hercules) *Anastasia - Skippy Bunny, Nemo, Scamp, Patch, Young Copper, Bambi, Young Simba, Young Kovu, and Oliver (Robin Hood, Finding Nemo, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures, The Fox and the Hound, Bambi, The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and Oliver and Company) *Thumbelina - Sis Rabbit, Plume, Angel, Pooka, Penny, Faline, Young Nala, Young Kiara, and Marie (Robin Hood, The Enchanted Forset, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures, Anastasia, 101 Dalmatians, Bambi, The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and The Aristocats) *Bartok - Timon (The Lion King) *Zozi - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Prince Ivan - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Pooka - Zazu (The Lion King) *Prince John - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Sir Hiss - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock a Doodle) *Prince John's Henchman - Hopper, Scar, Jafar, and Hades (A Bug's Life, The Lion King, Aladdin, and Hercules) *Falcon - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) A Jungle Animals Tale: Disneyland's Pride *Olivia - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Miss Kitty - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Baby Hercules - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Basil - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Mrs. Judson - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Wilbur - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Anastasia - Skippy Bunny, Nemo, Scamp, Patch, Young Copper, Bambi, Young Simba, Young Kovu, and Oliver (Robin Hood, Finding Nemo, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures, The Fox and the Hound, Bambi, The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and Oliver and Company) *Thumbelina - Sis Rabbit, Plume, Angel, Pooka, Penny, Faline, Young Nala, Young Kiara, and Marie (Robin Hood, The Enchanted Forset, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures, Anastasia, 101 Dalmatians, Bambi, The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and The Aristocats) *Bartok - Timon (The Lion King) *Zozi - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Prince Ivan - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Pooka - Zazu (The Lion King) *Governor Ratcliffe - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Frollo - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Hades - Steele (Balto) *Chi-Fu - Luke (The Rescuers) *Thomas Q,Malley - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Marie - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Dr. Dawson - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Hiram - Shrek (Shrek) *Honest John - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Clayton's Henchman - Dr. Facilier, Frollo, Shan-Yu, and Tai Lung (The Princess and the Frog, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Mulan, and Kung Fu Panda) A Jungle Animals Tales 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *Olivia - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Miss Kitty - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Baby Hercules - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Basil - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Mrs. Judson - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Wilbur - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Anastasia - Skippy Bunny, Nemo, Scamp, Patch, Young Copper, Bambi, Young Simba, Young Kovu, and Oliver (Robin Hood, Finding Nemo, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures, The Fox and the Hound, Bambi, The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and Oliver and Company) *Thumbelina - Sis Rabbit, Plume, Angel, Pooka, Penny, Faline, Young Nala, Young Kiara, and Marie (Robin Hood, The Enchanted Forset, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures, Anastasia, 101 Dalmatians, Bambi, The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and The Aristocats) *Bartok - Timon (The Lion King) *Zozi - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Prince Ivan - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Pooka - Zazu (The Lion King) *Professor Porter - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) *Chi-Fu - Luke (The Rescuers) *Governor Ratcliffe - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Frollo - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Hades - Steele (Balto) *Honest John - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Marie - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Thomas Q,Malley - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Clayton's Henchman - Dr. Facilier, Frollo, Shan-Yu. and Tai Lung (The Princess and the Frog, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Mulan, and Kung Fu Panda) *Buster - Roger (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Angel - Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Sparky - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Mooch - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Ruby - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Francois - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Reggie - Sabor (Tarzan) *Dogcatcher - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *Frank - Jaq (Cinderella) *Red - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Krebbs - Gus (Cinderella) *Patch - Fievel (An American Tail) *Ariel - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Eric - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Flounder - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) *Sebastian - Top Cat *Scuttle - Quick Draw McGraw *King Triton - Geppeto (Pinocchio) *Ursula - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Grimsby - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Carlotta - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Chef Louis - Huckleberry Hound *Max - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Adella - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Alana - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Andrina - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Aquata - Mulan (Mulan) *Arista - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Attina - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Harold the Seahorse - Atom Ant *Aladdin - Simba (The Lion King) *Hercules - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Tarzan - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Jasmine - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Kovu - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Simba - Hercules (Hercules) *Pocahontas - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *John Rolfe - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *King James - Papa (An American Tail) *Queen Anne - Mama (An American Tail) *Meeko - Bartok (Anastasia) *Flit - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Perry - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) *Mrs. Jinkins - Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Shan-Yu - Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Steele - Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Nuka - Sid (Toy Story) *Melody - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Seleen - Jane (Peter Pan: Return to Never-Land) *Danny - Tantor (Tarzan) *Sawyer - Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective) *Clayton - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) The Sword in the Stone *Arthur - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers) *Merlin - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Archimedes - Mushu (Mulan) *Sir Ector - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Sir Kay - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Sir Pellinore - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Fish Merlin - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Fish Arthur - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) *Squirrel Merlin - Fievel (An American Tail) *Squirrel Arthur - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Herself - Madam Mim *Movies/TV Shows Used *101 Dalmatians 1, 2, 3 & TV Series *Mulan *Ben and Me *Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers *Cinderella 1, 2, & 3 *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures *Rock A Doodle *Finding Nemo *An American Tail Wendyhontas *Pocahontas - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *John Smith - Mickey Mouse (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: in The Three Musketeers) *Meeko - Fievel (An American Tail) *Filt - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) *Percy - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Lon - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Ben - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Governor Raticliffe - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Wiggins - Molt (A Bug's Life) *England People - Huey, Dewey, and Louie and Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Indian People - Mices (The Rescuers) *Thomas - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Nakoma - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Cheif Powhatan - Zeus (Hercules) *Keketa - Goofy (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: in The Three Musketeers) *Kocoum - Shang (Mulan) *Grandmother Willow - Daisy Duck (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: in The Three Musketeers) *Movies/TV Shows Used *DuckTales *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *101 Dalmatians 1, 2, 3, & TV Series *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: in The Three Musketeers *A Bug's Life *The Black Cauldron *Hercules *Peter Pan *An American Tail *Rock A Doodle *Mulan Timon Hood *Allan A Dale - Mushu (Mulan) *Prince John - Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers) *Sir Hiss - Peepers (Rock A Doodle) *Robin Hood - Timon (The Lion King) *Maid Marian - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Little John - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Friar Tuck - Zeus (Hercules) *Lady Kluck - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *The Sheriff of Nottingham - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Nutsy - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Trigger - Digit (An American Tail) *Otto - Hiram (The Great Mouse Detective) *Croco Captian - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Skippy - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Toby - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Sis - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Tanalong - Bambi (Bambi) *Movies/TV Shows Used *Mulan *The Lion King 1, 2, & 1 1/2 *Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers *Rock A Doodle *The Great Mouse Detective *Hercules *Bambi 1 & 2 *Dumbo *Cinderella 1, 2, & 3 *101 Dalmatians 1, 2, 3 & TV Series *Lady and the Tramp The Road to El Dorado *Miguel - Thumper (Bambi) *Tulio - Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) *Chel - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Tzekel-Kan - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Chief Tannabok - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Cortes - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Zaragoza - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Spanish Gurad - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Altivo - The Bird (A Bug's Life) *Bibo the Armadillo - Peepers (Rock A Doodle) *Girl in Barcelona - Miss Bunny (Bambi) *Two Girls in Barcelona - Young Nala (The Lion King) and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Giant Jaguar Statue - The Giant Mouse of Minsk (An American Tail) *El Dorado Citizens - Various The Jungle Book and Tarzan and The Lion King *Movies/TV Shows Used *Mulan *Robin Hood *A Bug's Life *Bambi 1 & 2 *Madagascar 1, 2, & 3 *The Lion King 1, 2, & 1 1/2 *Rock A Doodle *Peter Pan *The Jungle Book *Tarzan *The Great Mouse Detective *An American Tail An AnimatedFan Tail: Arthur/Wart Goes West *Fievel - Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Tanya - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Yasha - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Papa - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Mama - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Tiger - Tantor (Tarzan) *Miss Kitty - Jenna (Balto) *Cat R. Waul - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Tony - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Bridget - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Donald Duck - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Daffy Duck - Timon (The Lion King) *Hunch - Genie (Aladdin) *Henri - Mushu (Mulan) *The Coachman - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Lampwick - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Wylie Burp - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Chula the Tarantuala - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Cat R. Waul's Henchman - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Hawk - Scud (Toy Story) Movies/TV Shows Used *The Sword in the Stone *The Rescuers Down Under *Alice in Wonderland 1951 *101 Dalmatians 1, 2, 3 & TV Series *Tarzan *Balto *The Lion King 1, 2, & 1 1/2 *Robin Hood *A Bug's Life *Peter Pan *Aladdin *Mulan *Toy Story *Lady and the Tramp Timoncules *Hercules - Timon (The Lion King) *Megara - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Pegasus - The Bird (A Bug's Life) *Phil - Ratty (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Hades - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Pain and Panic - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Hermes - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Zeus - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Hera - Timon's Mother (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Young Hercules - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Baby Hercules (Heaven) - Alvey (Son of the Mask) *Baby Hercules (Human) - Donald Duck (Fantasia 2000) *Hydra - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *The Titans - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Captain Hook (Peter Pan), Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers), and Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Cyclops - Bear (Balto) *Cerberus - Backson and Heffalump and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) *River Gaurdian - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hercules' Earthly Parents - Mulan and Shang (Mulan) *Townspeople - Gypsy (A Bug's Life), Manny (A Bug's Life), Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2), Sulley (Monster's Inc), Tinker Bell (Peter Pan), Slinky Dog (Toy Story), Jumbaa (Lilo and Stitch), Genie, Abu, and Iago (Aladdin), Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Lotso (Toy Story 3), and Meeko (Pocahontas) *Aphrodite - EVE (Wall-E) *Apollo - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Ares - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Artemis - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Poseidon - Mater (Cars) *Athena - Remy (Ratatouille) *Hephaestus - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Morpheus - Dug (Up) *Phantasos - Pascal (Tangled) *The Fates - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (Animated)), Mim Madam Min (The Sword in the Stone), and Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) *The Muses - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove), Princess Kida (Atlantis The Lost Empire), Sarah (Treasure Planet), Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), and Marie (The Aristocats) *The Nymphs - Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Jane Porter (Tarzan), Shanti (The Jungle Book), Penny (The Rescuers), Jenny (Oliver and Company), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Faline (Bambi), Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers Down Under), and Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Mickey Mouse (Fantasia) and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Pain and Panic as a horse - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Movies/TV Shows Used *The Lion King *Atlantis The Lost Empire *The Aristocats *The Emperor's New Groove *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Great Mouse Detective *Peter Pan *Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers *A Bug's Life *Balto *The Black Cauldron *Treasure Planet *Finding Nemo *Son of the Mask *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Cars *Ratatouille *The Incredibles *Up *An American Tail *Pinocchio *Tangled *Winnie the Pooh 2011 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Lady and the Tramp *Cinderella *The Sword in the Stone *101 Dalmatians *Mulan *Fantasia 2000 *Beauty and the Beast *Robin Hood *Tarzan *The Jungle Book *The Rescuers *Oliver and Company *The Princess and the Frog *Bambi *Dumbo *The Rescuers Down Under *Sleeping Beauty *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Alice in Wonderland 1951 *Toy Story 1, 2, & 3 *Monster's Inc *Lilo and Stitch *Aladdin *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pocahontas *Fantasia *The Fox and the Hound *The Little Mermaid *Madagascar *Wall-E Baloozan *Tarzan - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Terk - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Tantor - Tigger (The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Jane Porter - Miss Kitty (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Professor Porter - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Clayton - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Kala - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Kerchalk - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Young Tarzan - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Baby Tarzan - Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Sabor - Aardvark (The Pink Panther Show) *Young Terk - Baby Kessie (Winnie The Pooh) *The Gorillas - Various Wooly Mammoths and Sid the Sloth and Ice Age characters *Tarzan's Parents - Manfred and Ellie Age *Clayton's Men - Tiger's Henchman Age *Young Tantor - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) Movies/TV Shows Used *The Jungle Book *Winnie The Pooh *The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Ice Age *Jungle Cubs *The Pink Panther Show *An American Tail Fievel Goes West An AnimatedFan Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *Fievel - Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Tanya - Penny (The Rescuers) *Yasha - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Papa - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Mama - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Tiger - Tantor (Tarzan) *Tony - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Bridget - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Donald Duck - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Daffy Duck - Timon (The Lion King) *Hunch - Genie (Aladdin) *Henri - Mushu (Mulan) *Dr. Dithering - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Scuttlebutt - Melman (Madagascar) *Grasping - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Toplofty - Rasputin (Anastasia) *O'Bloat - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Cholena - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Chief Wulisso - Emperor (Mulan) *Police Chief McBrusque - Hades (Hercules) *Balto - Patou (Rock A Doodle) *Kodi - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Dusty - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Kirby - Hiram (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ralph - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dipsy - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Mel - Bartok (Anastasia) *Red Haired Mermaid - Mouse Queen (The Great Mouse Detective) *Brown Haired Mermaid - Barmaid (The Great Mouse Detective) *Black Haired Mermaid - Lady Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *Blonde Haired Mermaid - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Yellow Haired Mermaid - Anastasia (Anastasia) *Other-Red Haired Mermaid - Thumbelina (Thumbelina) *Aquata - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Andrina - Lola Bunny (Space Jam/Looney Tunes) *Arista - Marie (The Aristocats) *Attina - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Adella - Chel (The Road to El Dorado) *Alana - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) Movies/TV Shows Used *Robin Hood *The Jungle Book *101 Dalmatians 1, 2, 3, & TV Series *Tarzan *Fantasia *Treasure Planet *Peter Pan *Alice in Wonderland *The Black Cauldron *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin: The TV Series *The Rescuers Down Under *A Goofy Movie *Beauty and the Beast *Cinderella *Monster's Inc *The Emperor's New Groove *Atlantis:The Lost Empire *Mulan *Sleeping Beauty *The Sword in the Stone *Pocahontas *Rock a Doodle *Anastasia *The Rescuers *Madagascar 1, 2, & 3 *Hercules *A Bug's Life *The Lion King 1, 2, & 1 1/2 *The Great Mouse Detective *The Aristocats *Thumbelina *Cats Don't Dance *Winnie the Pooh 2011 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Space Jam *The Road to El Dorado *The Secret of NIMH An AnimatedFan Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Fievel - Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Tanya - Penny (The Rescuers) *Yasha - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Papa - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Mama - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Tiger - Tantor (Tarzan) *Tony - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Bridget - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Donald Duck - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Daffy Duck - Timon (The Lion King) *Hunch - Genie (Aladdin) *Henri - Mushu (Mulan) *Neilie Brie - Mulan (Mulan) *Daily Reed - Shang (Mulan) *Madame Mousey - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Twitch - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) Movies/TV Shows Used *The Sword in the Stone *The Rescuers *101 Dalmatians 1, 2, 3, & TV Series *The Rescuers Down Under *Mulan *Peter Pan *The Lion King 1, 2, & 1 1/2 *A Bug's Life *Aladdin A Papa Mousekewitz Movie *Goofy - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Max Goof - Fievel (An American Tail) *Roxanne - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Pete - Nigel (Rio) *P. J. - Bartok (Anastasia) *Principle Mazur - Hercules (Hercules) *Bobby - Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Stacey - Raven (Teen Titans) *Bigfoot - Dragon (Shrek) *Powerline - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Small Man - Timon (The Lion King) *Small man's big wife - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Cowgirls - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Cinderella (Cinderella), and Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Tow Truck Driver - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Piano Player - Chanticleer (Rock A Doodle) *Old Lady - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck - Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) *Roxanne's Big Daddy - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Lester - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Old Man who says Lester's is proud to present - Phil (Hercules) *Men in Funeral car - Dogs (Balto) *Creepy guy in funereal car - Shrek (Shrek) Movies/TV Shows Used *An American Tail 1, 2, 3, & 4 *The Muppets *Hercules *Anastasia *Teen Titans *Rio *The Great Mouse Detective *Rock A Doodle *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty *Peter Pan *The Lion King *Robin Hood *101 Dalmatians *Balto *Shrek 1, 2, 3, & 4 *Winnie the Pooh 2011 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Patch as D.O.G.S. *Freddie - Patch (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures) *Daffers - Pooka (Anastasia) *Scotty - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Brigadier G - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *El Supremo - Captain Pete (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: in The Three Musketeers) *Messina - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Tribiy - Hades (Hercules) *Young Freddie - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *King - Shrek (Shrek) *Nessie - Jane (Peter Pan: Return to Never-Land) The King and I *Anna Leonowens - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Louis Leonowens - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Monkey - Peepers (Rock A Doodle) *The King of Siam - Hercules (Hercules) *Black Leopared - Zeus (Hercules) *Prince Chululongkorm - Fievel (An American Tail) *Tuptim - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) *Elephant - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sir Edward Ramasy - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *The Karlahome - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Master Little - Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) Movies/TV Shows Used *A Bug's Life *Rock A Doodle *101 Dalmatians 1, 2, 3, & TV Series *Peter Pan *The Great Mouse Detective *Hercules *The Rescuers Down Under *An American Tail 1, 2, 3, & 4 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:TV/Movie